The Return 4 Sting and Rouge
by hater-of-nali
Summary: ok so sting and rouge are back yay! but what will happen with Jellal? i had to restart this one like 9 times and i had so many ideas!


Lucy p.o.v.

the next day...

i woke up at where i believed was Grays house. then my suspicions were confirmed when i saw Gray sleeping on a couch. i woke him up and now we are on our way to the training arena in the center of town.

"yo luce!"i heard natsu say as gray got changed in the locker room "oh hi natsu!" i replied "are you ok? someone spiked the punch last night." he asked me "ya fine"

_anonymous p.o.v.

"I smelled her am sure of it" i said to my brother "are you sure? i smell nothing." he said "yes i am sure i knew her longer and i have a stronger nose remember?" i noted "whatever" "ok bro you may look emo but you are not i know you." "sure" "oh i caught her sent again!" i started running "Sting wait up!" "i knew you cared rouge!"

we finally got to a big building we walked inside and it looked like a training arena "LUCY" i shouted then i saw her. a blonde in pigtails training with a boy with dark blue hair and a boy with spiky pink hair she got distracted by me calling her name and the pink haired boy attacked her with a fist full of fire.

rouge ran down to help her but before he could the boy who attacked her did. she saw me in the corner of her eye and then stared at me wide-eyed the blue haired boy touched her on the shoulder and seemed to ask her what was wrong she pointed at me and said something then they all got wide-eyed _wait that must be gray and natsu! lucy always talked about them!_

"yo luce long time no see!" rouge said he was only a few feet away she passed out then

_Gray p.o.v.

Lucy finally woke up after about an hour "what are you doing here" she asked a blonde boy _must be sting oh and the other guy rouge_ "we came to see our little sister, why else?" sting said rudely "don't talk to her that way!" i said a little to sharply "oh ya, what ya gonna do 'bout it Mr. chills" "what did you call me?" "you heard me perfectly!" "STOP IT YOU TWO" lucy yelled "lucy you really shouldn't -" she cut me off "no i don't want to hear it! Gray, Natsu can you please leave me Sting and Rouge alone?" she said trying not to look at them "ok lucy just holler if you need us" i said and motioned Natsu to leave

Rouge p.o.v.

"what would you like to talk about lucy?" i asked her "you know very damn well what" she sharply replied "calm down lucy" sting said "NO NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE AS MAD AS I WANT!" "ok lu-lu" i tried to calm her "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she started crying "oh don't cry" sting hugged her "i missed both of you!" she said hugging sting back

"rouge you come hug me too" she said letting go of Sting so i did "Lucy we missed you too" i told her which made me cry too then i realized we were all crying "not you too Sting" i laughed "well... we both are weak to the tears of Lucy" he laughed back "i love you both" lucy said looking up at me i let go of her

"if you loved me why did you leave me there alone?" she asked both of us while sitting crisscross on the infirmary bed "it was hard trust us" said sting "we planed to get you when you got older but he had guards everywhere!" i said "but why leave at all?" she asked "we _couldn't_ stand him anymore"

"i understand that, but why not wait for me?" she asked "lucy you are making us regret it more and more" i told her "sorry" "it's not your fault it's ours" i said in return

"But the point is we are able to be together now" sting said smiling "true that!" lucy said

_ meanwhile

Natsu p.o.v.

"did she really have to ask us to leave?" i asked "a she did, those are her brothers!" gray said "oh, well what makes them so important?" i asked gray seemed to get annoyed "they ran away when she was little!" he said "so?" i didn't understand "i'll explain later she motioned us in" he sighed "ok lets go!" i said putting my thumbs up

when we got in the room this is what lucy said "Natsu, Gray would like you to meet sting..." she pointed to the blonde boy "and rogue" she pointed to an emo looking boy

"Sting, Rogue i would like you to meet Natsu..." she pointed to me "and my boyfriend Gray!" she pointed to Gray "boyfriend huh?" sting said getting into his face "you'd better not hurt our sister!" he said darkly "wouldn't even think about it. well... besides in training." he replied

"hey speaking of training the fight is in an hour" i reminded them then we had to get them caught up on everything "ok lets go!" gray said pulling us all along "hey what are you doing?" asked rouge "your gonna train with us!" me lucy and gray all replied.

me and lucy ran ahead _i still do not know what changed but the darkness in her seems to be fading! oh i think i am falling for her. NO SHE IS IN LOVE WITH GRAY!_ "hey luce wait up" but she was already in the sandy hollow area of the arena "come on" a little bit later we were all there

"i will start this fight OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LEO" "ice make lance" sting doges it and came to punch me but when he did i saw this big flash of light and he said "light dragon, iron fist" "fire dragon iron fist" "shadow dragon iron fist" i heard rouge say, but before we could even touch each other Loki had gotten to all of us so it was just gray and lucy.

all of a sudden gray was attacked by virgo coming up from the ground, he jumped away and whose ice make hammer, torus came out dodging the attack then attacking him (he knocked him out) and lucy won.

lucy helped gray and the rest of us up (me last) and we all walked to lucy's "so luce, whats the deal why move back here?" i asked "well i followed in my brothers footsteps and ran away" we all looked at her shockingly

"what" i heard erza say through the door "hey erza come on in!" i shouted and she did with Mira following "hi" they both said "Erza, Mira this is sting and rogue" lucy said and took a sip of the tea she made "hi" they said again

they sat down with us and that is when i realized that her little apartment wasn't that little "yo luce where's the bathroom?" i asked "through the bedroom" she said so i went through it but i accidentally knocked over a jar of envelopes when i went to pick them up i realized that they were all addressed to either me, Gray, Erza, Mira, Sting, or Rogue " oh my god" i whispered putting them all back i used the bathroom the fight was in like 15 minutes so we headed to the park...

 **to be continued**

 **ok plz reveiw this was the best in my opinion oh and btw there is gonna be a shocking ending to the next one... hehehe (evil laugh)**


End file.
